Aggretsuko Drabbles
by DemonWriterX
Summary: Join Retsuko, her boyfriend, Haida and best friend, Fenneko on a wild adventure which is ordianary life.
1. chapter 1

"Soup for Haida"

Retsuko is a natural when it comes to cooking. Food is her passion but she hardly ever had the chance to share her delicious food unless its for a company picnic. Now, she held a pot of hot vegetable soup for Haida. It was a day after Haida was released from the hospital and Retsuko thought it would be a good idea to make him some soup. She and Fenneko walked up the stairs towards Haida's apartment complex. Fenneko had her nose in her phone while Retsuko carefully walked with the pot with worry. The thought of her tripping on the stairs and ruining the meal filled her chest with anxiety.

"Hmm do you think he'll like the soup, Fenneko?" Retsuko asked, giving her friend a small nervous smile.

"I don't know." Fenneko shrugged, refusing to leave her eyes off the screen. "He's a bit of a picky eater."

"What!" Retsuko stopped and glanced at her soup. She was beginning to regret not calling and asking Haida what he wanted to eat. But, she wanted to surprise him.

"Yeah." Fenneko nodded and lifted her gaze from her phone screen towards Retsuko. "I mean, when's the last time you seen him eat vegetables? If that guy would be a food group, he'll be a vending machine."

Retsuko let out a polite laugh. "But...vending machines are not a food group."

Fenneko turned back to her phone. "Exactly."

"Still...I hope he likes it." Retsuko softly said, a blush appearing across her muzzle.

"If he doesn't, we can always dump it on his pants."

"That's mean!"

"Hey if a guy doesn't appreciate a cute girl giving him a free meal, then he doesn't deserve you."

Retsuko didn't argue with that but that still didn't get rid of the knot in her stomach. She had felt this way ever since Haida told her how he really felt about her. They had spent five years together working in the office and she had became really close friends with him. Now, they had taken a step towards a new relationship and Retsuko didn't want to mess it up. The two girls stopped in front of Haida's apartment door.

"Oh! I changed my mind!" Retsuko shouted and turned away from the door. "I can't do it, what if he hates my cooking? What if he is picky? I think I oversalted the soup anyway. It's better just to toss it."

"Hey. Retsuko." The red panda turned to her friend and saw in silent horror as she knocked on the door and shouted. "Haida! Get your lazy ass up and open the door!"

Retsuko's body immediately with rigid as her face turned red.

"Fenneko! How could you!"

The fox kicked the door a few times ignoring Retsuko's frantic protest. The door immediately opens to an annoyed Haida who scowled at Fenneko.

"Fenneko! What the hell! The doctors said I needed to rest, why are you kicking my door?"

Fenneko gave Haida a blank stare, lifted her paw up and said. "Hey Haida." He let out a sigh which made Fenneko swiftly grab Retsuko, who was trying to sneak off. Haida let out a blush and began to adjust his wrinkled black shirt and pants.

"O-oh hey, R-retsuko! Haha! I didn't know you be coming by!"

Retsuko gave the young hyena a small smile, laughing awkwardly along. "Oh yeah, well you know, I just wanted to see how you are doing."

"Umm I'm fine. Great! Actually!" Haida replied, scratching the back of his head as he laughed awkwardly along with her. Fenneko rolled her eyes and nudged Retsuko, reminding her of the soup.

"Oh I got you soup!" Retsuko said with a small blush and lifted the pot up to him. "I...made it myself."

Haida's eyes widened and felt his face go hotter. Retsuko, a cute girl, cooking a meal just for him. It was dream. It was more than a dream. Haida picked up the pot and the sweet aroma filled his nostrils. He glanced at Retsuko, who was looking down at her shoes and paying with her fingers. He gave her a smile.

"Thank you Retsuko."

She lifted her head up and laughed, feeling embarrassed. Haida tilted his head at her. He loved hearing her laugh.

"Oh! It was nothing! Really! I was happy to do it! I...I want you to get better." She admitted. She couldn't stop her ears from burning up as she did. Fenneko then began to push her along.

"Okay, time to go. Honestly you two are making me cringe with your talk."

"Uh!" Haida reached a hand out to Retsuko, who reached her paw out at him. "I'll see you on Monday, 'kay?"

Retsuko opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Fenneko, who lifted her paw up, waving goodbye without giving the hyena a glance.

"Geez, you're so clingy Haida, you can't go one day without seeing me?"

"Not you, Fenneko!" Haida shouted. Retsuko slowly smirked at Haida, who lifted his paw, waving goodbye to her. Retsuko softly chuckle and feeling more confident, put her paw to her lips and blew a kiss at Haida before descending down the stairs. Haida immediately went red, thrown off by the kiss that he accidently dropped the pot.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday morning. The sun was out and the weather was clear. Retsuko was enjoying the summer day as she walked down the plaza of the city with a new pink sundress. The city had food vendors on every corner, serving sweet treats like soft serve vanilla ice cream and jiggling cheesecake. Retsuko felt her mouth water by the sight of them all, often stopping in her tracks and digging her paw in her purse to find some money. She rejected her own temptations and raced down the sidewalk towards the city park. She held a large smile excited to meet with Haida. Today would be their first date. She had saved a bit of money to be able to afford the cute dress, just to impress Haida. She blushed lightly as she adjusted the frills from her dress. She dug into her purse and pulled out her phone as she walked into the park.

"I'm here at the park." Retsuko typed in her phone, holding her cheerful expression. She sat down on an empty bench and glanced at the clock on her phone. 1:30. Right on time for their date. A slight buzz in her paw made her quickly look back on her phone. Haida messaged her back. She loved it when he replied without pausing the conversation. She opened the messaging app and read Haida's message.

"The park? That's nice. What are you doing there?"

Retsuko felt her ear twitch. He couldn't have forgot. They planned their date last Monday, during lunch together. She let out a chuckle. He must be playing a prank on her, she tapped away on the screen.

"I'm waiting for you silly! It was at 1:30 right?" She pressed the send button and waited. Haida didn't reply right away. Retsuko's cheery expression slowly began to turn into one of pure annoyance. She slapped her face lightly, getting rid of her frown. She must have gotten the time wrong, was she too early. It must have been 2:30 instead of 1:30. She felt her phone buzz again. She glance back and saw Haida's message, which made her eyes narrow.

"Of course! I'm actually running a bit late! But I'll be there soon!"

Retsuko head began to pulse. The ends of her mouth twitched upward in a false smile as she typed her response nearly breaking the screen by how hard she pressed each letter.

"Did you forget, Haida?"

Right after she sent it, her phone began to ring. It was Haida. She was tempted to toss her phone in the garbage can and walk back to her apartment. But she answered it anyway.

"Yes?" She said in a perky voice, hiding her anger.

"Retsuko! I-uh! I'm five minutes away! Hey watch it! Out of the way!"

Her brow went up in confusion. "Haida? Are you running?"

"Uh! Y-yeah! But don't worry! I'll buy you the biggest dessert once I get there!"

Retsuko sighed and huffed. "Haida. Did you really forget about our date?"

"No no no no no!" He yelled frantically in the phone. "I just got sidetracked!"

"Haida…" she began to shake in anger.

"Honest! It's traffic! I'm almost there I swear!"

Her anger immediately boiled over. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" And slammed her phone, breaking it in half. She was breathing heavily and stomped her feet together. She couldn't believe he forgot. What type of man forgets about a date? Did he really not care? She sniffed. Her eyes began to water. She thought Haida was different. She got up from the bench and saw a giraffe selling ice cream. She walked over and ordered a chocolate soft serve ice cream. She was so upset, she quickly ate it and went back to a second one. She sat down on the bench and sadly ate her ice cream.

"Retsuko!" Her eats went up and turned her head to see a cloud of dust in the distance. She peered out and was shocked to see Haida, running in full speed right towards her. Before she could react, Haida was immediately in front her, panting and with sweat running down his face.

"Retsuko! I'm so sorry but!" He put out his hand and showed her a bouquet of roses.

"Huh?" It was the only sound she could make from seeing the beautiful red roses.

"I...I didn't forget. Honest! I wanted to get you some flowers but…" he took a breath and clutched his chest. "Hold on. Give me a second….the reason why I was late is because I forgot my wallet at home and when I wanted to buy the flowers, I didn't have the money. I had to run back home to get it!"

"R-really?" Retsuko asked, her small paws wrapping around the the bouquet. "Oh Haida."

"I would never forget about our date." He continued, pulling at his collar. "I have been thinking about it all week."

Retsuko gave him a small smile, a blush appearing. She hugged the bouquet tight against her.

"I'm sorry for doubting you." She said. "Can you forgive me?"

Haida's ears immediately went red when he saw her cute face and the cute dress she was wearing.

"It's no problem! It's not a big deal! So…" he scratched the back of his head and put out his paw. "You want to walk around?"

Retsuko nodded and took his paw.

"Great! Hey do you want some ice cream?"

"Sure!" She giggled and tossed her ice cream cone in the garbage when Haida's back was turned.


	3. Chapter 3

Haida was good in a lot of things. He knew how to solve accounting errors and fix computers. He could play electric guitar. He can even tell jokes but what he can't do, is tie a tie. He grumbled to himself when he walked into the building. He had been struggling with his red tie since he got off the train. But no matter what he did, his tie always became undone or crooked. It looked like a toddler's tie. He glanced at his male coworkers and their own ties. His ear lowered as he shuffled quickly into the hallway until he made it to the kitchen.

"Come on, you stupid tie." Haida said to himself, his fingers fumbling around the knot. He cursed when it fell apart in between his fingers. He tossed the tie on table in frustration. He never had a father to teach him how to tie a proper knot. He usually had his tie in a knot before he goes to work. He never had to do it since it was already done, but Haida tugged a bit too hard and the knot became undone. He couldn't let his coworkers see him without a tie or let them know of his problem. He'll get mocked for months. He let out a heavy sigh and sat down on a chair, burying his face in his paws in shame. Twenty six years old and he can't even tie a simple tie.

"Oh Good morning Haida!" The sweet voice of Retsuko filled his ears, making him look up at her. She walked over to the stove and began to boil a pot of water.

"Hey Retsuko…" he muttered softly. Retsuko ears twitched when she heard the dull tone in Haida's voice. She turned to him in concern.

"Are you alright?" She stepped up to him and placed a paw on his head. He blushed from her touch. "Your head is warm, are you sick?" She asked, pulling her paw back.

"Well...no, it's just-" he bit his lower lip. He couldn't tell Retsuko. He didn't want her to know that he can't tie a tie. It was laughable. "It's nothing." He said, giving her a smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, seeing you always makes me feel better." He replied. He laughed when Retsuko's face turned red. She playfully slapped his arm.

"Oh you always tease me!" She said but couldn't help herself when she laughed along. She stopped when she saw Haida's red tie. "Don't forget to wear this!" She smiles proudly as she wrapped the tie around his collar. Haida froze when she felt Retsuko's soft paws around his collar. She was preoccupied with adjusting it than to notice his internal struggle. He felt her paws move the tie a bit and saw her begin to make a knot. She pushed the finished knot upward and let the finished tie fall against his chest.

"There you go. I'm not very good with tying ties." She said as she took a step back. "I hope you don't mind."

Haida's paw slowly touched the knot of the tie as he looked at Retsuko in shock.

"Who taught you how to do this?" He asked.

"My father." Retsuko said non-chantalty. The teapot let out a mighty whistle, making her turn off the flame of the stove. She grabbed a dish rag and removed the pot from the burner. "He told me how. But I was never really good at it. I could only make one knot." She admitted with a soft chuckle. Haida smiled at her when he stood up. Retsuko carefully filled a cup for herself, not noticing the hyena sneaking up behind her. Once she put down the pot, she felt something warm hit against her cheek. It was soft and gentle. Like a nunge. Haida pulled his lips back and whispered.

"Thank you, Retsuko." And walked out. Retsuko cheeks burned red throughout the day.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh wow it's pouring." Fenneko said making Retsuko lift her head up from her computer. She was getting ready to go home when she saw the droplets on rain, knocking against the windows.

"Did you bring your umbrella, Retsuko?"

She nodded. "Yup! I noticed it was cloudy so I brought it, just in case."

"Wow. You really are responsible huh?" Fenneko said and lifted herself up from her desk. Retsuko gave her a small laugh in agreement. "I brought mine too because you know "common sense" and junk."

"I'm glad it's finally the weekend, I'm so exhausted." Retsuko began as the two walked down the hall together.

"Well I heard it's going to rain all weekend so I guess my date is canceled." Fenneko said, lifting her phone up. She began to type when Retsuko lifted her brows in interest.

"What? A date! With who? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Was I suppose to?"

"Yes!" Retsuko nodded feverishly.

"Ha." Fenneko lifted her head up at her and smiled. "Remember our last office party? That leopard guy, Manumaru?"

"Him?!" Aggretsuko shouted. "Is he your type?"

Fenneko shrugged.

"Well I don't know, I don't really have a preference. We were suppose to go to the amusement park tomorrow but that's gone out the window." She said, pointing her thumb back at the rain outside. "I'm texting him about it now. I'm telling him it's canceled."

"Wait!" Retsuko put her paws out, blocking Fenneko from her phone. Her friend raised an unimpressed brow. "You shouldn't say that, he'll get heartbroken."

"But what can we do?"

"What about dinner?"

"Yeah I guess but what about after?"

"Umm…" Retsuko scratched her head before snapping her fingers. "You guys can hang out in each other's apartment and watch a movie!"

Fenneko hummed and slowly pulled her phone out of the panda's paws.

"That's a good idea except…"

"Except?"

"Manu seems like a-no I shouldn't say it." Fenneko walked passed her but Retsuko immediately ran back in front of her.

"Wait! What are you trying to say?"

"Oh Retsuko." Fenneko cooed and patted her friend's shoulder. "You are too pure to hear it from me."

"What? Come on! I'm not a little kid!" Retsuko huffed, her cheeks turning a tint of pink.

"Well alright. The thing with Manu is that he might be the type of guy that might get too-"Fenneko paused, looked around for a moment and slowly leaned in and whispered."...hansy."

Retsuko gasped. "No! How do you know?"

"It's just a guess. But I'm not really sure. If he does try something…" she lifted up a closed fist. "I'll give him a good smack in the mouth."

"So, What will you do?"

"I'll go with your idea."

"Are you sure?" Retsuko asked. She was a little worried about Fenneko but she is a spitfire. She could take care of herself.

"Yeah, I mean, what can happen? Who knows, Manu might surprise me and might actually be a gentlemen underneath his goofy exterior."

Retsuko smiled in relief. "Right."

Fenneko's phone buzzed and a glance at it made her ears perk up.

"Looks like Manu wants to walk me home."

"See?" Retsuko giggle, grabbing Fenneko's arm. "He isn't that bad."

"Guess so." Fenneko said, looked down on her phone and typed her reply. "But we'll see."

The two girls rode down the elevator and once the metal doors open. They saw Manu waiting by the front door with a black umbrella and with Haida standing right next to him. Haida waved her arm at the two of them, making them wave back. Manu excitedly ran up to Fenneko and grinned widely.

"Hey Cutie!" He said loudly, making Fenneko unexpected blush at the compliment. "Ready to walk home together?"

"Isn't your home like a town over from mine? You don't need to walk me to my apartment." Fenneko replied gently and showed him her own black umbrella. "I can make it on my own."

"Nah, come on! We can talk and walk together!" He said holding his large smile. He put out his elbow. "And I heard it's going to get a little cold. So you might want to stick to me."

Retsuko and Haida glanced at each other, and held back their laughter when they saw Fenneko's face turn slightly redder.

"Heh." Fenneko sounded, giving him a small smile. "Alright then." She put her paw around his arm and began to lead him out. "But you better keep up with me." She warned playfully. Manu opened the umbrella the moment they went outside.

"Whatever you say!"

Retsuko couldn't help but stifle out a giggle. She would have to give Fenneko a call once she gets home to her own apartment. She turned to Haida and noticed how his paws were empty.

"Where's your umbrella, Haida?"

Haida laughed slightly and scratched at his cheek. "I forgot to bring one." He admitted, a small blush of embarrassment appearing on his muzzle.

"Oh no!"

"It sucks but it's not a big deal." Haida said calmly and shrugged to prove his point. "Little rain didn't hurt anybody."

"But Haida! You got anomenia when you were out in the rain!" Retsuko grabbed Haida's paw and began to drag him outside.

"Um Retsuko? What are you-" the moment they went outside. He felt the cold droplets of rain hit his nose. He blinked as he watched Retsuko open up her umbrella and with all her might, went to her tiptoes and held the umbrella up above his head. She bit her lower lip, struggling to keep her balance and to keep the umbrella steady above his head. He snorted from the look of her face and began to laugh in hysterics.

"You look like you're constipated!" He said, clutching his stomach as he pointed and laughed at her. Her cheeks ballooned.

"Don't make fun of me! I was trying to be nice!"

Haida stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye. He took a breath and looked down at the petite panda.

"That's what I like about you…" he said softly. Retsuko looked up at him.

"Hm? What was that?" She asked. "I couldn't hear you from the rain." She saw his mouth move but she couldn't hear his words. Before she can ask him to speak up. He felt his paws wrap around her shoulders. She felt her fur stand on end when the umbrella was taken from her paw. Haida removed his arm from around her shoulder as he lifts the umbrella above both of their heads.

"Should I walk you back to the station?" He asked. Retsuko could only nod, unable to speak. With a smile, the two walked together. Enjoying the sound of the rain. It wasn't until she got home, when she finally understood what Haida said to her.

"You are like water...full of life."


End file.
